The present invention pertains to novel compositions prepared by reacting hydrocarbyl substituted nitrogen-containing aromatic heterocyclic compounds, aldehydes or ketones and amines having a combined total of at least seven carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms and at least one reactive amine hydrogen atom.
During the drilling and servicing of oil and gas wells, the metal tools and equipment associated therewith are susceptible to corrosion. It is therefore highly desirable to have corrosion inhibitors for the protection of these metal tools and equipment. The present invention provides corrosion inhibitors for metals for use at both low and high temperatures. The deeper the wells, the higher the temperature; therefore there is a need for inhibitors suitable for protecting metals at both low and high temperatures.